deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/Death Battle Fanon Wiki RPG Development - Users
Well, here's a big project to announce. Me and Masta are going to be creating an RPG game based off of the Death Battle Fanon Wiki (if he gets RPG Maker with his fucking steamcard, if not I guess I'll just make it a fanon). Here's what we have so far. Setting: Kingdom where social classes reflect staff/user positions on the wiki. User = basic resident, Chat Moderator = police/local law enforcement, Discussions Moderator = media & news regulators, Content Moderators = Royal House armed servants, Administrators = Royal House rulers Conflict: Admins are each of a royal house and they’re arguing over who gets the riches and power of the deceased admins. While they’re busy fighting over this, though, users banished from the kingdom "sockpuppet" to spy on the kingdom as their secret cult of banished users attempts to resurrect an evil banished god, who if revived will have the power to destroy the universe. Various kingdom members must team up to take down this cult to save the kingdom, and their adventure will be one to record in legends. GA - Main protagonist. One of the kingdom’s Discussion Moderators. Grew up an outcast because his father was a legendary royal attorney who fell from grace when he lost the biggest case of his life and was thrown to the streets. His father gave him hope in dark times and inspired him to be a lawyer to make his father proud of him, and on the streets he met other shunned people whose names were Rex and Warpy. They grew up together in the streets and became like a family to each other. GA’s relentless pursuit of the truth as a lawyer landed him as the host of the Kingdom Podcast, the news system for the whole kingdom, although he wishes to quit the position to follow his lawyer dreams. Warrior class who is both quick and powerful, specializing in speed and physical attacks. Rex - One of GA’s childhood friends. A Chat Moderator, Rex contains the bloodline of a species of extinct dinosaur, a human with certain dinosaur qualities like extreme carnivorism, a tail, and sharp teeth and claws. He grew up in the streets as an outcasted freak for his appearance when he met GA and Warpy, fellow outcasts who gave him purpose. Becoming their big brother figure, he trained hard to protect them until he was recruited into the Chat Moderator social status. Knight class who can soak up a lot of damage. Warpy - One of GA’s childhood friends. Her past is a mystery even to herself, but she knows she grew up in the slums and decrepit parts of the kingdom as a stray neko until she met her friends GA and Rex. But despite her careless, loving nature, she may just be the key to discovering the hidden threat to the entire kingdom. She is the most powerful Mage character in the entire game, specializing in magical attacks, but has weak health and physical defenses. This is the part where you, the users, come in. We need your ideas to implement you as characters into the game. Keep in mind, however, that no obvious Mary Sues will be allowed, and I reserve the right to deny characters for any reason. Also keep in mind that weapons and class are subject to change so we have a balanced number of each role, so don't be surprised if that happens. Here's the basic skeleton to fill out: Name: '''Self-explanatory. '''Gender: '''Triggered. '''Class: Specify what class your character is. Can be Warrior (Standard, quick damage dealer class), Knight (Tanky defensive class), Barbarian (Large weapon class with extremely high damage but very low speed), Martial Artist (Self-explanatory), Sniper (Ranged characters who can dish out heavy damage but are extremely frail), Rogue (Status inflicters with high speed), Mage (Magic users with a variety of offensive spells), or Priest (Healer class) Weapon(s)/Spells/Etc.: '''What does your character use in battle? Feel free to experiment with special kinds of weapons and spells and others, but please keep them relatively basic in terms of origin. '''Background: '''Where's your character from? What's their story? Please keep social status accurate to actual status on the wiki. '''List of Characters: GA Rex Warp Masta Soul Lion Chris Nk Den Trix Gan Thun Char Gold-Sans Fax Ink Gold Category:Blog posts